Describe me your music
by choupichou
Summary: An unexpected encounter on the road... AU no festival, no child, ShizNat and others minors pairings, Translation from "Décris moi ta musique"  ENJOY!
1. Impact

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME (sadly yep!) NOR the story eheheh...

Little warning: This is a Shojo-Ai story, that mean girl's love :P naturally if you don't like then don't read! For everybody else: ENJOY ShizNat ^^

A/N: Okay now I explain the disclaimer, the original story is from Lou-Rha who allow me to translate "Décris moi ta musique" ^^ so here it is! Other thing you need to know is that a wonderful person have corrected it! So I really thank Kurea1802 (on deviantart ^^) or else it would have been soo awful ^^

Just a heads up: Geta is a kimono shoe.

**Chapter 1**

As the streetlights were switching on one by one along the street, the purring of a bike broke the silence.

On an empty road, a biker was driving dangerously fast, only focusing on the euphoria of the speed. He drove on this road so often that he could've drawn his route blindfold. Besides, he tried to do it more than once during several of his rides.

If he weren't wearing a helmet, one could have seen a smile appearing across his face.

"At the bridge I close my eyes…"

The bike came out onto a long straight road under a bridge high enough to let a truck pass beyond it.

Preparing himself for the moment when he would close his eyes, the biker looked up at the bridge, a few meters away.

That's when a mauve form caught his gaze. Another graffiti, again…

_'Why is it coming down…?'_

He watched it more closely, and he just stopped breathing as he realized that the falling form was actually a body.

Forgetting his challenge, the biker turned the handlebars to steer towards the figure, driving a bit faster in order to reach it before the impact. He ended up skidding on the other side of the road but he caught the body just in time, with all the care he could in such a situation.

A bit dazed due to what just happened, the biker remained a few moments on the ground, looking at the bridge through his helmet's visor. A creak took him out of his torpor; he slowly raised his head and turned it towards the source of the sound. He then noticed his Ducati lying on the side, a wheel still turning; he sighed and rested his head back on the ground, his helmet hitting the asphalt with a slight "knock".

"Oh shit…."

Finally, admitting that the bike obviously needed a new paint, the biker untied the strap of his helmet and took it off. The biker's hair slipped on the ground... the long, midnight-blue hair of a woman. Her emerald-green eyes gazed at the body still laid down on hers. Putting her helmet nearby, the young woman raised her chest and leaned on her elbows to observe the mysterious person.

The fallen body was lying on its side, its back towards the young woman; the latter could just see long light-brown bangs coming out of a mauve kimono, outlining the beautiful forms of a woman. The former just wore the traditional socks fitting that kind of kimono.

Not really caring about the place where the geta in question, if they ever had existed, could've fallen, the young woman got up slowly to sit, trying not to move the body laying on her. Wondering if the young lady was hurt or had any broken bone, she tried her best to lift the body without hurting her, as she got free to stand up. She didn't seem to suffer any troubles, but would probably have some bruises the next day.

The driver knelt beside the body and leaned towards the unconscious woman's face. Relieved by the weak but existing breath, she heard the brunette sigh. Getting up, she walked towards her bike and grabbed from inside the seat a jacket that she usually kept there. She returned near the body and began to cover it with the said jacket. She then noticed that the woman's kimono was slightly open and gave a glimpse of a more than attractive cleavage. She swallowed with difficulty and blushed at her own thoughts.

"Pfft! What's wrong with me… this is not the time to get distracted…"

Then, she closed the young woman's kimono before wrapping her into the jacket.

Finally she looked for her phone inside her jumpsuit, but there was no signal.

_'And the closest house is mine… I should manage to carry the both of us… well... I hope my bike will start again…'_

Still thinking, her gaze finally slipped towards the sleeping face of the young woman lying in front of her; the features were quiet, despite the situation.

_'…how beautiful she is…!'_

She felt her cheeks getting warmer as she looked at the brunette's face. Her eyes glanced up to the sleeper's half-opened mouth, which inhaled slowly, and emitted from time to time a light sigh.

The temperature rose once again on the face of the blue haired girl, who shook her head and slammed her palm on her forehead.

"Stop rambling, baka!"

She got up harshly before walking to get her bike back. She raised it and pushed it slowly towards the laying and still motionless body.

Stopping beside the body, she put the bike on its kickstand, taking the time to lift the body and to put it on the vehicle. Astride her bike, she bent down to grab her helmet on the other side. She closed the belt under her chin and switched on the ignition. For her greatest relief, the bike started; she wasn't really prepared to push it all the way to her house, even though she was not very far anymore.

She turned back to the right direction and started slowly, to not hurt the young woman that she was now maintaining against her chest with one arm.

The bike went away as the night was now completely fallen.


	2. unconscious

For the disclaimer, see the first chapter.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter! Please don't hit me! *hide in a corner* I had some (big) problems with my laptop and busy and... and... and... Chapter 3 won't be so long, I promise! ^^

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The automatic gate opened in front of a headlight.

The bike entered the courtyard and turned left immediately, while the gate closed behind her. She moved a bit more towards a garage where she finally parked in. After turning off the engine, the blue-haired woman removed her helmet and put it on a nearby shelf. She carefully got off the bike, watching out for the other woman remaining on it. Opening the top of her jumpsuit, the driver took the young unknown in her arms and went out of the garage in order to go home.

Once inside, the midnight-haired girl directly went upstairs to settle the unconscious woman in her bedroom. From time to time, the unknown showed some signs of life and moved or sighed a bit.

She laid the young lady down on her bed and glanced at her once again. She opened the sheets before tucking the unconscious woman in. Observing again the face of the unknown, the young woman with emerald eyes noticed a lock upon the face of the latter. Then she approached a hand to the sleepy face and began to remove some brown hair which prevented her from contemplating this magnificent face. She felt then in her chest her heart beating a little stronger than usually, though she truly didn't understand why; so she inhaled deeply and tried, rather vainly, to calm those pulsations down.

"The shock has been harder than I thought..."

Scratching her head, she took a last glance at the young woman before going out. She reached for the phone and called her doctor. A few minutes later, the latter was on the spot, examining the laid young unknown. After a moment the woman released her observations:

"Everything seems normal, though I'm not totally sure that she has no broken bone. I can't do an X-ray here… Are you sure that you don't want to transfer her to the hospital for more exams?"

The young woman frowned and looked down for a moment. She honestly didn't know why, but she didn't want the young woman to go away... even though she knew that soon or later, she'll have to do more detailed examinations, in order to be sure that everything was well.

"Please, Youko-san…"

The doctor smiled.

"Alright Kuga-san, I don't insist, but I'll be back tomorrow with more material for further exams and check that everything is okay."

The young woman faintly smiled and thankfully glanced at the doctor. The latter asked, "When do you go to work tomorrow?"

"Humm, we should adjust the instruments' balance once again in the morning, they've had a problem with the mike of the drum kit… we have quiet well adjusted the other instruments. The problem is that it's the drum we adjust at first, so it will have to be done all over again… So, I must leave at 8:30 am to be sure to start at 9am at the studio… Then we should probably work till 8pm, maybe more…"

"Humm, it'll be a problem… I won't be able to be free and after 8pm I may not have the machine with me… I absolutely must come before."

The young woman thought for a short while.

"I think I've got it!"

She ran downstairs, letting the doctor pack her things up again. She got back to the green-eyed woman shortly after, hearing the end of the phone call.

"That's nice, thank you! See you tomorrow then."

Hanging up, she turned towards Youko.

"I called Maria Graceburt…"

"Humm, your ex-housekeeper will always be there for you, won't she?"

The young woman smiled.

"You're right… She'll be here from the morning to watch over her since I'll be gone all day. So you can come whenever you want."

"Very well, then I can't say anything more. Watch well over her during the night and see if her condition stays stable. But I don't really worry, unless if something is wrong inside her body…"

The emerald-eyed woman watched her friend. She honestly hadn't a clue about why the unknown ended up in such a situation, but an accident wasn't really possible. Natsuki knew well this bridge; the guardrails were made of stone and high enough to force you to climb onto it in order to topple over. There were only two options left… either a suicide, or someone toppled her over. The last thought made her shiver… Such a beautiful woman… how could anyone mean her harm…? Even if sometimes beauty hides a lot of things…

_'Anyway… I've plenty of time to think about it…'_

"Once again, thanks for everything." The young woman followed the doctor towards the main door and said goodbye before closing the door after her.

Exhausted, she went upstairs without even bother to eat and entered her bedroom. Looking at the bed, and especially the unknown, the midnight-haired woman exited to change clothes in the bathroom.

Back in the room, she grabbed a blanket out of the cupboard. There was a short table between two armchairs and a divan – the latter facing the window. She turned the divan around to place it in front of her bed and put the blanket upon it. Glancing over her shoulder, she approached the sleeper for the last time. A bit hesitating, she placed the sheets more properly on the body; once again, she pushed back some locks falling on that face of an absolute beauty.

She finally turned around and lied on the divan.

Staring at the ceiling, she was reminded this whole day, then glanced at the bed for the very last time, turned aside from it and fell sound asleep.


	3. Watch

For the disclaimer, see the first chapter.

A/N: Yep! I've promised you this chapter soon, here it is! ^^ For those who still don't know Fate is now my (wonderfull!) beta. *applause* ^^ So it'll be much quicker from now. However I thanks once again Ninefiftin (on DA)!

And now enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

It was only 6.30 am, but the young woman was already awake.

Now unable to get to sleep again, she ends up getting up. Yawning and stretching slowly, she felt aches from her fall the day before. She turns to the bed she didn't use last night. The young unknown was still sleeping peacefully. The midnight-haired woman turned off the alarm of her mobile phone that is supposed to ring 45 minutes later; then she approached her bed. The sleeper hadn't really moved. She still was lying on her back but her head and her arms had moved. The green eyes glanced at the motionless body; the unknown's left arm was rising and falling with the sheets along with her slow breathing. Everything seemed alright…

Not knowing what to do anymore, the midnight-haired woman turned away - with great difficulty, though - from the unknown. She finally made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Later she went downstairs to have breakfast, though she had never been that much hungry in the morning… After staying a while in the kitchen, she couldn't help it and went back in her bedroom. Taking a chair that was lying around, Natsuki sat down to look at her unexpected roommate.

'_I'll eventually grow tired…'_ Natsuki pondered.

However, the clock ticks down, minute by minute, still not changing the young woman's urge to look at the unknown deeply sleeping…

At 8 o'clock, the doorbell finally rung, bringing her back to reality. Blinking quickly, she leap to her feet and went downstairs. When she opens the door, a middle-aged woman smiles at her.

"Good morning Natsuki-chan. How are you?"

The young woman returned a smile."Maria-san, I'm happy to see you."She steps aside to let the woman in.

"How is she?"

"Her state hasn't changed, she is still unconscious."

"I see… Can I see her?"

"She is in my bedroom."Letting Miss Maria walk ahead of her, they went to the bedroom.

Both of the women were looking at the unknown, before Natsuki spoke. "I… I must go… I'll be back as quick as I can…"

The older woman turns around toward her protégée and smiles. She put a hand on her shoulder to reassure the midnight-haired woman.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I'll call you if there's a problem, or if she wakes up. Okay?"

Letting a sigh escape her lips, the young woman nods. "Youko-san should come during the day to do more detailed tests. I have told her that you'll be here and she could come whenever she can."

"Alright."

A silence passed.

"Come on! You're going to be late if you keep it up. And I won't tolerate it."

Natsuki smiled. "Thank you Maria-san."

She makes for the door. After a last look at the sleeper, she goes out and strode resolutely to her bike. Switching on the ignition, she put her helmet on before leaving with a loud noise, forbidden herself to look toward her bedroom windows.

'_I must stop thinking about her… and focus on the recording… otherwise I feel the reproaches of the others when I'm not at the usual level…'_

She doesn't really know why, but she can't help but worry for the young woman lying in her bed. Her only desire was to meet her – really – and to know her… That face… that beautiful face near perfect, was still carved before her eyes…


	4. Rec

For the disclaimer, see the first chapter.

Thanks to those who take their time for this fanfic :) Enjoy now!

**Chapter 4**

Natsuki had left earlier than usual and arrived first at the studio.

She parked her bike near the imposing building, and walked inside. She greeted several people that she met in hallways and rooms leading to the recording room. Greeting the sound engineer, he smiles to her.

"You're rather an early-bird today."

"I know Reito, but I woke up early this morning without really a reason… also, as I couldn't go back to sleep again, well I got up. So finally I told myself that playing a little bit before we begin would do me some good."

"No worries. You want some sound check in your headphones?"

"Yes, please."

So saying, she goes in the room where the instruments of the musicians from her band were waiting her. She went up to hers. She sat down on her stool and grabbed her guitar. Then she put on the headphones.

"Do you hear me?" asked Reito.

Natsuki's lips came near the microphone placed in front of her. "Perfectly!"

"Okay! Go ahead, play some notes…"

The midnight-haired woman complied and strikes a few different strings while the engineer adjusts parameters.

"Is it okay for you?"

"I'm alone so it'll do, yeah. However, could you leave me alone until the others are here? Okay?"

"No problem, see you later."

Reito turned off the microphones before going about his business, letting Natsuki go by herself with her instrument on the other side of the glass.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, in Natsuki's bedroom, Maria was sitting on the divan. Still turned toward the bed, she was reading a book while having a quick look at the unconscious young woman. From time to time, she gets up to check on the condition of the unknown. Still unchanged.<p>

* * *

><p>Her emeralds eyes hidden behind the closed eyelids, the young woman played everything that crossed her mind. Then a chord comes to her fingertips and a melody takes over her heart. She hummed it continuously for a while, progressing bit by bit, note by note to complete the first phrasing that had crossed her mind. After a while, she stopped playing and grabs a sheet of paper to write down what she had just played. It'll probably haunt her mind until she manages to put a final chord to this bewitching melody….<p>

Had she barely finish to write, the door flew open to let a whole group of people come in.

"Hello Natsuki!" Mai greeted cheerfully.

"Hi there!" added Yuuichi as he comes in.

"Hey," said finally, Nao.

"Hello," she greets them with a tiny but honest smile.

"Reito told us you arrived early and you wanted to play alone for a little bit. We almost came in, but you seemed so lost in concentration in your writing that we decided to wait 'till you've finished," explain Mai.

Surprised, Natsuki ended up smiling at her friends.

"By the way, what were you writing?" asked Nao with a smirk on her lips.

The young midnight-haired woman quickly took her paper from the music stand and folds it before putting it in the inner pocket of her jacket. "Just a tune that came into my head almost this whole morning…"

"Why don't you show us how it is?" The young man looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"It isn't finished yet. I must still work on it and I don't want to show it until it's completely finished."

"Whatever you want," he said smiling a bit.

"Okay, let's start!" cried out Mai, "I want to loosen up my voice!"

They all agreed and took place with their instruments.

Reito sat down behind the mixing table and switched on the sound system before speaking to them.

"Alright, you hear me right? So let's start as usual. Nao, go on so I can adjust the microphones."

The young woman with red hair took her drumstick and start hitting a beat on her drum kit. After a few seconds, she goes into a small improvisation, taking gradually in intensity.

"All done! Your turn Yuuichi!"

Nao stopped the cymbals with her hand while the young man put up the volume of his bass and stand near the pedals.

He begun with some notes here and there then goes on a _walking_with some _step_and _tapping_. Quickly the few adjustments were done. It was then Natsuki's turn.

She stood up and placed her fingers on her guitar. She thought about a tune to play but can't keep the same one from this morning out of her head… She decides also to do a complete improvisation… anyway, it was just to adjust the balance… She tried a note, then another and so a tune came into everyone's headphones… all of them listened with pleasure of the creativity of the young woman, although she complained about having a hard time with writing recently.

When the emeralds eyes finally reappeared, three minutes had passed… Three minutes within Natsuki have improvised, and none of the listeners were bored a single second… She looked at Nao and Yuuichi who were looking at her dumbfounded. She turned toward Mai and Reito on the other side of the glass, they had the same expression on their faces…

"What?"

They all came out of the sort of trance they were in.

"It was beautiful Natsuki!" burst out Mai in her microphone.

"Brilliant even!" adds Nao.

"And furthermore all is recorded!" declared proudly, Reito.

"But…but how long have I played?" asked the young woman.

"Humm… about 3 minutes," Yuuchi told her.

"Nani! Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Duh! It would have been a shame! It was a really great improvisation," retorted Nao.

"And you keep saying you don't have inspiration, it would have been a pity to stop this one! And Reito recorded it, so we could transcribe it again if you want!"

The midnight-haired woman still surprised adds nothing, but blush a bit from being caught… "Hum… Well whatever, but we're a bit late! Mai, deal with your microphone!" Natsuki retorted coldly.

"Hai, hai!" the said girl smiled.

The tree others smirked, happy that the midnight-haired woman found her temper again that seemed to have vanished with her lost inspiration.

On the other side of the glass, only silence could be heard and Mai started to practice her scales and arpeggio while Reito adjusted the volume recoded by her microphone.

"All done."

Now that the balances of everybody were finished, the general one began. Each instrumentalist listened to the sound of the others in their headphones.

The main adjustment done, the band plays a first song as warming-up and creates a great atmosphere. When it was finished, they discussed a bit and a minor adjustment was made. Playing the tune once again before Reito recorded it. They had to do it twice because Mai let it all hang out so much that she fell on the floor, under the surprise gazes of all of them. Nobody could restrain their laughter, and so the recording starts again with good humor and joy.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings out. The woman with graying hair put the spoon down and turns down the gas before going out the kitchen and head towards the door.<p>

"Hello Youko-san, come in."

"Thanks Miss Maria."

The doctor entered in the hall bringing with her the machine she should use for the young woman still unconscious upstairs. Bringing it in the bedroom, the two women walked up to the bed.

"She seems to be fine, I heard her mumble something this morning but I couldn't understand."

Youko's gaze leaves the old woman and she turned toward the chestnut unknown. The doctor also decides to start the examination…


	5. Chapter 5

For the disclaimer, see the first chapter.

Tadam... A new chapter ^^ Thanks for reading! :)

**Chapter 5**

Several tracks were recorded in the morning, more or less quickly, especially when you must redo it because of the drummer, who can't hold her drumstick right and let them go smack in the middle of the tune… Luckily they don't fly too far, much to Natsuki's relief as she was right in sight… Microphones were spared too and both of the stick wood lands up in the bass drum without any damages.

While all of the musicians laugh, Nao was given a roasting by Reito who had been dead scared for his material. Well, as for each recording…

Right now, the small group was eating before they have to return to work. All of Natsuki's thoughts came once again to the unknown woman. After she finished her meal she also decides to go out and get some fresh air. This way she could be alone with her thoughts, thoughts of _her_. At her big surprise she misses _her_… Natsuki didn't really think about it but she feels the need to think about _her_, and even if she didn't want it, it seems that she can't get _her_ out of her head. She wonders whether if _she _was alright, if _she _had woke up… although she knew that Miss Maria would have called her… she couldn't help but check her mobile. Looking at it, she was still debating whether to call or not when someone called out to her.

"Natsuki, is everything fine…?"

"Mai! Uhh yeah, yeah don't worry."

She quickly shoves her mobile in her jacket's pocket and throws a hesitating smile at the redhead.

"Hmm… I don't believe you. But no big deal." She smiles, "The only thing that matters to me is that I can see you relaxed, as you've never been before. Whatever is happening, I hope it will continue this way."

The midnight-haired woman was a bit taken aback but after a few moments she smiles again. "Who knows… that could be…" She raises her eyes towards the sky, before looking her friend again. "Okay, back to work! We still have some songs to do… and… I confess I'd like that we could finish it early…"

"Let's go then! If you can work like this morning and everybody is still in shape, it should be over at 17h30 or 18h." said a grinning Mai.

"But… the sound mixing…"

"Oh it could be done tomorrow. Or we could start the evening and speak with you about it tomorrow, right?"

Natsuki only closes her eyes and smiles.

* * *

><p>"Everything seems alright… tests don't show any internal problems and all is normal. I'm not sure there's anything else I can do now… You've got to watch over her, just to be sure she's okay. And wait… until she wakes up. If it takes too long we'll be forced to hydrate and feed her by IV."<p>

Maria listen carefully to the doctor's words, her gaze still fixed upon the unknown in the bed. She really hopes that the young woman will be quickly out of her lethargy. But what would happen after that?

The doctor finally took her leave from her host to go back to the hospital.

Then the graying haired woman went back up and observed her _protégé_ for a while before deciding that she must finish her cooking.

* * *

><p>In the studio, the recording has resumed. They already did two on the five tracks that were to do after lunch. For the last three, Natsuki should play at her keyboard. Reito also made a quick balance for the new instrument, before the group started the last tracks. Yuuichi begins with a low but rhythmic bass. Some measures later joined the midnight haired woman followed by Nao, finally Mai started her melody.<p>

At first calm, the tune increased in intensity bit by bit. Several minutes goes without flaws. After the final chord a waiting silence was made. Then they all looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, well with what you've just done I think another take would be useless…" said Reito while looking at the group for their opinion.

"Yeah, let's play the next one."

With a smile on their face, everyone readied for the last-but-one track. They recorded it twice to be sure everything was okay.

"Oi Reito! You're coming or what?" yelled Nao.

"Well Sakome must stand in for me or who's got to do the sound…"

The door of the room opened.

"I'm here! I'm here! You called me last minute, and I still can't teleport from the basement!"

Reito stood up with a smile, so Sakome could take his place. Fetching his instrument he entered in the recording room.

"You got a mic ready?" asked Nao.

"Yes don't worry, I prepared it during the lunch break," Reito answered pointing to the one next to the bassist.

"Oh yeah… I didn't pay attention…" said Yuuichi scratching his head.

"Natsuki? Play a C please."

Reito put his headphones on and brought his trumpet to his lips while the young woman does as he asked.

"Okay, you're ready for the balance Sakome?"

"At your command!"

The dark-haired man nod once and start to play some notes, before moving on arpeggio and quick phrasing. Once the few adjust were done, they all looked towards Nao who gave the start of the last tune. Four recordings later, the group stood at the mixing table to listen to it and choose which one they were keeping.

After choosing, Natsuki cannot help but stood up and tell everybody that she must goes. They all looked at her a bit surprised, except a smiling Mai.

"No prob' Natsuki, drive safely."

The young woman makes a small gesture with her hand and walks away. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, 11 o' clock!"

Closing the door quietly, she fetches her belongings before exiting the building and walks to her bike. She quickly put her jumpsuit and her helmet on, before switching the ignition on.

Without really knowing why, the midnight-haired woman couldn't wait to see the sleeping face of the beautiful unknown again.

* * *

><p>After eating Miss Maria had go back up in Natsuki's bedroom. Looking at the sleeping woman, she sat on the divan and resumed to read her book.<p>

Several hours passed like this, without a change… Until she suddenly heard a soft groan from the bed. The old woman raised her head only to see the growing restlessness of the young unknown. Quickly putting her book away, she stood up and walked near the bed.

She was hardly closer that the brunette opens her eyes and sat up just like that.

"NO… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE…"

Miss Maria caught her by the shoulders.

"CALM DOWN!"

In her panic the young woman turns toward the origin of the sound and look at the older woman, but her eyes don't really seem to see her. That's when her jerky breathing slows down, the unknown falling unconscious in the arms of Miss Maria. The graying haired woman gently laid her onto the bed, and took a chair to sit by her. She fetches then a towel and some water to cool down the fever of the unknown. After wetting it she slowly pass it upon the face of the sleeping woman, who shivered a bit from this contact.

"D-don't tell me… this…"

Worried, Miss Maria freshen her once more before putting the cloth in the basin. As she sat back, she took the hand of the young woman in hers.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Those words didn't really seem to calm her, but she felt a small squeeze of her hand as response. At least she heard her.

Shortly afterwards, noise of keys could be heard downstairs.

Natsuki quickly goes inside and takes the stairs two by two. During her whole ride she felt her heart tighten, almost crushing completely. She told herself that the only way to alleviate that was to be as soon as possible in her bedroom. Almost bursting inside, her gaze immediately settled on her bed.

"Miss Maria… How is she?"

The older woman sighed and looked from the midnight-haired woman to the sleeping form. "Youko-san's examinations showed that everything is normal at the internal level…."

Natsuki felt better at this, but she was still a bit anxious to hear the following.

"But… It seems she's not really well in herself…"

"How can you affirm this?"

"She woke up some minutes ago…with a jolt… before passing out again." She made a pause. "She said two sentences which let think that something happened in her life… something that she can't accept…"

Natsuki looked at the woman in question. The older finally stood up and came closer to the brunette.

"With what happened earlier, I think she may wake up soon… She must be in lots of pain because of whatever happened in her life… It won't be easy. Are you sure that you're able t—"

"Miss Maria… Even if I didn't felt able, I'll do it…"

Why such a determination… she doesn't really know.

The ex-nanny smiled. She knew this girl for a long time… taking her under her wing as she lost her mother at a young age. She took care of this girl until she was 18. Now she was a young woman, a talented and well-known musician…. But Miss Maria knows she felt emptiness in her life… Who knows? Maybe all of this would change some things. Anyway, she'll do her best to help her little _protégée._

"Alright, then I'll take my leave. Call me if you need anything." She said starting to turn away.

"Th-thanks, Miss Maria…"

She smiled at her and exited the bedroom before leaving the place.


End file.
